


Satisfied

by PastaGuy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Frisk (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/PastaGuy
Summary: Frisk never expected their life to work out this way. It’s been eight years since they’ve destroyed the barrier and their life seems practically perfect. She has a good job as the monster ambassador in a relatively peaceful world, she has a loving family and friends, even Chara and Asriel are once again alive.This entire world seems like a miracle. A one in a million chance. However, miracles like this are often not just by chance. What made this reality what it was? And why?Why would they make Frisk so satisfied?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Monster Kid/Original male characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my brand new story! Satisfied! 
> 
> This is going to be an Undertale story I work on the side every once in a while. Updates will be infrequent and sporadic most likely. It all depends on when I feel like writing for this. It's mainly going to be a slice of life story that will eventually become more story focused. I don't know when that point will be or how I'll get there but that's for me and for you to find out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

I often think back to the past couple of years of my life. They’ve been the most hectic, the most confusing, most tiresome, and most stressful years of my life. However, they’ve been the most joyful, most fun, and all-around most amazing years of my life too.

It’s been just plain crazy how things have turned out. If you’ve told me that it would’ve turned out like this. I definitely wouldn’t have believed you. 

However, I had to make a lot of sacrifices to make this future possible. I’m not proud of what I did. I hope no one ever finds out what I did. Because if they did, all of these good times would be over. 

It’s better no one knows. It keeps everyone happy. It keeps both them and me...satisfied.

Satisfied 

Prologue: A Peaceful Life 

Frisk was sitting on a bench at a bus stop. The bus stop was one that she had sat at many times. It was the bus stop that was the great bridge between the town she lived in and the closest big city. It was a crossroads to the many aspects of her life on the surface.

The town where she dealt with the day to day lives of living on the surface with monsters. Going to school, hanging out with the many friends she had made, living with the motherly former Queen Toriel, and just being a normal young adult girl. It was the part of her life that she loved for freeing the monsters.

In the city, she was the ambassador of the monsters. She spoke with world leaders, attended meetings with wide-reaching political impact, represented the monsters during press conferences, and dealt with having to listen to the drone of statesmen who didn’t understand anything about monsters besides a briefing made up by an underpaid staffer. Every day seemed to have some new crisis/scandal that she had to deal with or some other nonsense. 

This was the duality of her life. The bliss of living with the people she loved. However, having to deal with so much extra stress and work that came with being wrapped up in politics. She figured that this was the price she had to pay for everything to stay as it was.

Frisk thought of this as she sat there waiting. She stared up at the sky which had turned a deep orange from the setting sun. It was the end of a long summer day. There was the hum of many different types of insects so even in moments of stillness like this there was some amount of noise.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking in everything around her. The sounds of the local fauna, the warmth of the evening sun, the gentle breeze, and the sound of the occasional car passing by. 

“Howdy.”

A smile formed on Frisk’s face. She knew exactly who it was. She turned her head and saw a young adult boss monster and pale-skinned human standing before her. It was the prince Asriel Dreemurr and his sister Chara Dreemurr. 

“Hey,” she replied. 

“Have you been waiting for us long?” he asked. 

“No, not long at all. Which is surprising considering how long Chara usually spends browsing in the art supplies store.” Frisk told him. 

“Well, luckily I was able to wrangle her away from it all before she could spend our family fortune on a new paint set,” Asriel said with a smile.

“Of come on Asriel are family can survive me getting a few new bottles of paint for my next artistic masterpiece. Then again that sort of comes with being a member of a royal family from a society that still used gold coins as their main form of currency.” she sarcastically remarked.

“Oh please, your “artistic masterpieces” are complete bullshit,” he said with an eye roll. 

Chara then faked a gasp. “How **dare** you!” she exclaimed. “The paintings I make are the highest form of art! Not since DaVinci has there been artwork that has touched people in this way!” 

“Yeah **sure**.” 

“Oh, would you both of you stop,” Frisk told them.

“Relax Frisk I’m just teasing him,” Chara said trying to diffuse the situation. “Besides we all know my real passion is what people commission me for online.”

“Yeah drawing smut of two furries screwing each other,” Asriel said under his breath.

“In any case, my paintings are just me screwing with a bunch of rich, elitist “art connoisseurs.” Who are more obsessed they own a work by a member of a royal family than if it actually means anything or looks nice.” 

“Yeah yeah screwing with self-important rich people I get it.” Frisk understood. “It’s funny to see them buy your crazy stuff for thousands of dollars.”

“You mean like the time she sold that painting of her beanbag chair for ten grand?” Asriel asked. 

“Oh, that was a good one.” Chara happily reminisced.

“Whatever. The bus is going to be here any second.” Frisk explained. 

As if on cue the bus she was talking about coincidentally drove up. It came to a stop with the engine rumbling in a way only busses seemed to. The doors of the vehicle flying open. 

Frisk turned around. “Like I said,” she said slightly surprised.

“Wow, partner I knew that you could bend space and time to your will but I didn’t know you had clairvoyance.” Chara playfully remarked.

“Let’s just get on the bus. Mom is waiting for us.” Asriel told her as he began to walk toward the open doors. 

“Alright, Az I’m getting on,” Chara said as he followed him on. 

Frisk watched as the two walked onto the bus. She began to walk toward it as well but then she felt a chill run down her spine. She stopped in place.

That chill that ran down her spine was odd for two reasons. One it was a rather warm evening and two she had felt this feeling before. She couldn’t place it but she knew she had felt this way before. 

She then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, wondering what it was. In the far off distance, she saw something. She couldn’t describe it except for the blackness. The total darkness that came from it when everything else around it shined in a wonderful orange from the setting sun.

“What’s wrong?” Asriel asked.

Frisk quickly turned her head. She saw Asriel and Chara looking at her slightly concerned. “Oh sorry.” she apologized. She then turned her head back to where the darkness was but it was gone. “I don’t know what came over me...”

“Well come on. We don’t have all day,” he told her.

“Yeah.” Frisk agreed. She then walked up to the bus. She stepped up onto the bus and made her way up the stairs.

The three of them then took their seats and the bus drove away.


End file.
